


Love Hypothesis

by bunnykingdy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deep throat, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Scientist AU, Smut, doyoung pining over johnny but doesn't know it, johnny calls doyoung bunny a lot, kinda Slow Burn but not really, mentions of rimming, this will have smut im sorry but johnny's gonna beat bunny cheeks, winil is mentioned, yutae has a cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnykingdy/pseuds/bunnykingdy
Summary: Doyoung, new worker at a research facility is having a hard time with his first project. fortunately, established, intelligent and ridiculously handsome Dr. Johnny Seo is happy to help!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cobalamincosel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobalamincosel/gifts).



> based on this twt [prompt](https://twitter.com/johnnyseo_paws/status/1090405534249902080) !!
> 
> i really liked this prompt i just had to so we going johndo hours. also, i'll post the second chapter as soon as i can, the story is originally a one shot but i had to cut it cuz it got to 10k and anymore will be straining to read. ps i know the title is shit im sorry i'm bad at giving my works title ToT
> 
> beta read done by cobalamincosel!!

Doyoung couldn't figure out what’s wrong with his prototype, his eyebrows scrunched up, looking at the scattered pieces of machinery on the table. He’s done everything right. He’s followed the procedure as directed, and constructed it as planned but the results still aren’t delivering and it’s frustrating. He’s done this almost a hundred times already and it’s just gotten more annoying every time. What is he missing?

The research laboratory is dimly lit, the only things illuminating the dark room being the laptop monitor attached to the table, connected to the big device laying on the table like a specimen, and a single study lamp giving off a soft yellow light by the side. The lights from the screen reflect back green streaks onto Doyoung’s thick lenses. He had snarked at the data he had on the computer and it still wasn’t good enough. At this point, no sleep for nearly 24 hours and probably drinking 70% coffee instead of water, the scientist wants to punch the damn thing but only refrains from doing so because it’s his first work. (Also because the contraption is funded by the government and he doesn’t have the money to replace it. He’d have to quit this project altogether.)

Rubbing his eyes after a few minutes of intense staring at the results, Doyoung pulls off his glasses to rub at the bridge of his nose and lets out a harsh exhale. He is so close to screaming out but he still has to keep his image despite nobody else being present in the room with him. Doyoung has carefully built a reputation of being good at everything, never losing his cool and just trying to be perfect overall, despite everybody close to Doyoung knowing he’s none of that. Still, he pretends that he is, simply because he cares too much about what other people think of him. Unhealthy but he couldn’t help it. 

It’s one of the main reasons why he prefers working on his own and in the comfort of an empty room; he didn’t want everybody to know that he himself had zero idea on what he was doing. Even his report is just a badly written draft and his hypothesis still empty. Don’t even get him started on the abstract.

As he pondered on whether or not to just stop for the night, Doyoung sat down on one of the tools and laid his head on the table, making sure to avoid messing up the items on the table. He closed his eyes for a while and tries to figure out what he was doing wrong. The folded paper beside him stares back. Originally, Doyoung only planned to take a break to clear his mindset for 5 minutes but the time stretched on and when the clock hits 4:30, it had already been a quarter of an hour. The much needed break session making him even lazier to continue. But he also didn’t want to stop at the moment so Doyoung sat up and looked for his phone, deciding that maybe the internet would help.

He shuffled the papers all over the surface, flipping them multiple times before finding it tucked next to his prototype plans and explanation scribbles. He swiped open the phone and groans when he sees the time, eyes squinting because of how high the brightness was turned on.

With his phone in his hand, Doyoung sat back down and hunches over the table, taking the report and putting it next to him. He quickly opens the naver app and types in the keywords of the hypothesis which was just a messy combination of words honestly. Doyoung has the motto that if he understands then there’s no use to apply bombastic words to something.

A few results came out and none that seemed helpful but one did caught his eyes though the name that came along with it made him groan.

Physicist, Dr. Johnny Seo on ‘The Dynamics Of Working Physics’ - 2014

The name is familiar, Doyoung hated to admit it but he also couldn’t ignore that the journal written might actually be of use to him. He didn’t want to go this far, he absolutely did not want to but he also doesn’t want his scientist title to be taken away from him so he had to.

The physicist works at the same place as Doyoung albeit their offices and laboratory are very far away from each other. The man is established, well known and was a former associates professor in Chicago before moving here a few years ago and now holds the title as one of the chief scientists in the physics research facility. Doyoung had never met the man, has only seen him once, on Doyoung’s first day here and the man gave a speech in a seminar but he always found him insufferable. He talked too well and always with a smile on his face. Not to add that the male is indescribably handsome, smart and always seemed to have better intentions than everybody else. Doyoung thought he was fake, nobody is that perfect, not even angels were perfect because satan got casted out and he was god’s right hand man.

But the man wrote the journal, an acknowledged one which might help Doyoung and maybe just a little bit, he was desperate. Besides, he could just ask for it and never see the man again until he returns it back. No biggie, he can totally handle this. And it’s not like he hates the man, he just didn’t want to be in his presence. Why? Even he didn’t know why.

 

The next morning, Doyoung woke up to his phone alarm blaring out and he was this close to smashing it open but the phone is a present and he can’t afford a new one. Not just yet. His eyes barely wanted to open and he could physically feel his skin condition worsening because he was too lazy to moisturise last night after getting home. He only took a bath then promptly passed out.

Slowly, he sat up and just stayed stationary for a few minutes, taking in his surroundings and regretting all his life choices that led to him being where he is now. Hungry, grumpy and stressed out.

While he got dressed up, Doyoung reconsiders his decision last night, he really doesn’t wanna go there, even thinking about makes his stomach churn. He takes out his favourite pastel pink silk shirt, the colour is very light, just the subtlest pink and it was the first thing he bought with his salary about a month ago when he started working at the research facility fresh out of college with a degree on his name. So excuse him for having a sort of attachment to it.

Paired with the button up is a simple slim fitting slacks with trainers because nothing is more comfortable to run in than sport shoes. Today, Doyoung styled his hair, uncommon of him but he just felt like it today before putting on his lanyard. The first time he got his card, he was ecstatic, no feeling could compare. The ‘scientist’ beside his name made his heart skip a beat so he treasured the card, even the bunny printed lanyard he got from his best friend which he was mad about at first but now it’s become one of his cherished possession.

Doyoung took a quick look today before tucking in the shirt and packed his bag, making sure not to forget his necessary items. Before leaving, Doyoung also put on some cherry flavoured chapstick simply because hated when his lips are dry, especially in the air-conditioned laboratory which always seem to be turned on way too high.

He took the bus there because he still can’t drive. He failed his first driving test and he has no plans to take another, shit’s unnecessarily expensive so he resolves to living up to the city gay name. He did check out all the boxes, not into sports, can’t drive, can’t sit properly, what more? Well, at least he’s decent at cooking so maybe there’s that.

It wasn’t that far really, the facility located near the centre of Gangnam so public transportation is abundant but the downside is Doyoung having to rent at one of the most expensive city in Seoul and every month he could feel the dent in his bank account but he couldn’t complain. He’s basically already living half of the life he’s always wanted.

Even before he entered the building Doyoung could already feel the coldness and he unconsciously licks his lips. He quickly clocked in before looking for Johnny’s office. The male’s ranking meaning his office might locate somewhere higher up but he goes to the front desk anyway.

Without waiting, Doyoung followed the directions which led him to a building he had never entered yet. The floor is packed with other higher ranking scientists’ offices and they’re all pretty big, he noted, Doyoung’s working place is shared with another scientist and separated with a thin divider.

Johnny’s room is at the end of the hall, next to a large window and Doyoung gulps, he half wished the man wouldn’t be in his room but he had a feeling that he will be because life hates him and his gut feeling is never wrong.

Inhaling deeply, Doyoung knocked on the door. He didn’t even know why he was so anxious about this whole thing. ‘he’s just another doctor!’ his own head screamed, as if that was enough as a pep talk.

After the two very weak knocks, a voice called out, “come in.” To be fair, the doctor has a very approachable voice but it still wasn’t enough to make Doyoung calm down. When he turned open the door handle, Doyoung’s greeted with eyes looking up to him. The man is sitting idly on his chair, laptop opened and stacks of paper piled up on the desk as does a few empty cups of coffee.

The first thing Doyoung notices is that the room is a little warmer than the rest of the building and that it is packed full of books. Even to the point that there wasn’t any room on the shelves so the books are left to be stacked on the floor. Another unexpected decoration is the collection of stuffed animals on the two-seater couch next to the window. They stood out too much, the colourful plushies stood out in the monochromatic colour scheme of the rest of the room.

When he finished looking over and tried not to stare at the fluffy toys a little too much, Doyoung stayed where he was before stepping in cautiously. It felt like he was stepping into an enemy base, he didn’t even want to close the door as his fight or flight response activated but the doctor seemed harmless enough, looking at him questioningly but not impatiently.

“is there something wrong?” Johnny asks and Doyoung flinched when he was suddenly talked to and in the back of his mind, he vaguely thought that it was a weird question, usually people would ask if there’s anything they could help with but Johnny had always been on the eccentric side, unique.

“oh I.. I’m sorry to bother you, I’ll just leave.” Doyoung stuttered out and was ready to bolt out the door, he never should’ve done this, why does he always make life so hard on himself??

But the doctor immediately stood up and grabbed his hand but quickly releasing it when Doyoung stopped in his tracks.

“Is there something I could help with-” Johnny starts, eyes casting down to look at the name on the card hanging from the male’s neck before continuing, “-Dongyoung-ssi?”

His full name coming out of the doctor’s lips surprised him and he flushed red. Nobody called him Dongyoung, even his family and he always introduced himself as Doyoung too. The name sounded unfamiliar and for people he wasn’t close with to use it is nothing short of embarrassing.

“it’s Doyoung.” he grumbled out and the doctor smiles, “very well then, Doyoung-ssi, is there anything I can help you with? I’ve been told I’m very easy to talk to.” He said with a playful smile and it made Doyoung’s stomach tingle and he hates it. He didn’t want whatever it is he’s feeling and he sure as hell never gonna acknowledge it.

“have a seat.”

Begrudgingly, Doyoung took a seat but only because he was tired of walking around looking for the office, nothing else! And the doctor followed suit, taking back his original position and sat down but he closed his laptop and leaned in, not saying anything but Doyoung understood the gesture.

“I’m currently doing my research and the book you wrote could help me. I uh, kind of hit a dead end. My results aren’t delivering.” he admitted shyly, his fingers fidgeting on his lap as he talked.

Abruptly, the doctor stood up and walked to a shelf on his right and looked over the rows as he asks, “which book?” he asked simply. And Doyoung stared for a while before shaking his head to recollect his thoughts, what was it again?

“it’s uh, I think it was called the dynamics of working physics.” he mumbled out, not daring to say it out loud in case he remembered wrong. But the man simply nodded before looking further down the shelves and took out a navy blue covered book. It is thick, like dictionary thick and just a little bit smaller than A4 size. The man surveyed it for a while before settling back to his seat.

“wrote this way back, I’m not certain if it will help but it’s always good to try.” he says before handing it over to the male who graciously accepted the book with two hands, “thank you very much.” Doyoung thanked softly as he felt the weight of the book in his hand and he stood up, not wanting to spend another minute in the room else he’d feel suffocated.

“It’ll only be a short while, Dr. Seo, thank you.” he mustered up his most professional voice at the moment before bowing down. The doctor smiled at him with an amused expression but doesn’t reply so Doyoung exited the room. Only half screaming at the book when he got out. “YES!” Unknown to him, The man inside the room could hear everything and Johnny can only chuckle at the younger’s antics.

Once Doyoung was in the solace of his working space which is not that big of a space but it was his own and he made it home, he put down his bag and flipped open the book he guarded with his life on the way here. Hurriedly, he also pulled out his binders filled with his plans and intermediate report, opening it carefully to splay it across his desk. He worked out the gears in his brain as he read the journal first.  
At that moment, he realizes that he still had much to learn and such a long way to go, the journal is detailed and explained thoroughly well, to think the male wrote this 5 years ago is crazy to Doyoung because it was so insightful even in this point of time, half a decade into the future. Doyoung found himself nodding excitedly to the book as he reads it, mentally creaking how to apply it to his project but some of the discussed topics are too advanced, even for him who graduated top of his programme but he enjoyed it anyway.

For a while after speed reading through the book, Doyoung decided to redo his whole report and plans. For him, it was always better to start again with a better mindset than to tweak an unfinished blueprint that made no sense to everyone but him.  
Without stopping a beat, he got to work.

It was great, it had been a while since Doyoung worked so continuously that he lost track of time and not pausing too but he stopped when his hands hovered above the keyboard when it was time for the inference of his hypothesis. He cursed, losing his momentum and he laid his head on the edge of the desk, taking deep breaths so he doesn’t get angry. This is normal, he chanted in his head.

Grabbing the book, Doyoung skimmed through it again, hoping it would help but he couldn’t understand why it came to be like that and the book’s explanation made it even harder for him. Bitterly, he closed the book and pushed his chair away from the desk and absent-mindedly, started twirling in the chair. He looked up to the lights, the window next to him signalling that it’s dusk. The golden hour peaked and it washed the inside of his room a yellow colour. In a way, it set a very calming atmosphere.  
Deciding to stop for today, Doyoung cleaned up his desk and packed his bag, choosing to leave his work in the office instead of bringing them home. Tomorrow, he’ll start constructing the experiment again, this time without a hypothesis though he reckon it’d be okay if he has a procedure to go through it again.

 

The next day, the same routine started again but this time, Doyoung gathered the new plans and headed straight to the laboratory. He went through his plans once again as he pulled on his lab coat and buttoned them up before walking to his table he priorly used. His tools and prototype still set up and undisturbed, he silently thanked the other scientists who minded their own business.

He didn’t idle and just spread the plans over and assembled it. It took hours, as it should to only assemble half of it and even longer to finish it entirely. Then, Doyoung started on the data collection. He connected his prototype to the lab computer and started his experiment. His eyes fleeted from the screen to his report to quickly jot down all the important information and pausing a few times to let it sink in.

As the experiment finished, Doyoung frowned looking at the results. The initial data is not the same as the final data meaning there’s energy loss over the course of the experiment. In other words, experiment number 167th is a flop and Doyoung wanted to cry. He flopped over the table and he’s not embarrassed to say he let out the tiniest sob. In the midst of tearing up, Doyoung is subtly reminded why back in high school, all his teachers fussed over their experiments and he always thought they were being dramatic about it but now he totally understood. Is this karma? And the fact that it is late into the night, if someone heard him, they’re bound to think he’s some wandering ghost still waiting for closure. But Doyoung doubted someone would still be here, all the lights around the building are switched off, only the guards are present probably.

Letting his tears dry, Doyoung stayed hunched over the table before recollecting himself. He wiped the tears away with the hem of his lab coat and took out his phone to see the perpetual state of mess he knew he was. When the camera switched on, Doyoung was insulted to see how ugly he was at the moment. Brown caramel hair mussed up and eyes red, he just knew tomorrow it’d be swollen. He took off his glasses and dries his tears again. Some of the droplets managed to get on the lenses and he cleaned it too with his shirt, he never brought his glasses casing only because he rarely took them off.

He may be in the physics department but there are times when he has to work with chemicals and wearing contacts are just a big no no but having to wear goggles on top of his spectacles suck too. He wished he took care of his eyes back then now he’s stuck with this terrible sight and had to look 20% less cute than he is without wearing the glasses. Still, it’s better than seeing blurry pictures all the time.

It was surprising. He was walking out of the building when he bumped into something and he shrieked, not expecting someone to still be around but lo and behold, it’s none other than Dr. Johnny Seo, in all his messy glory.

His sterling silver silk tie hanging off of one shoulder, hair out of the previous gelled style and a little too unbuttoned for Doyoung’s taste. It was dark but the younger could still make out the features of the surprised male, obviously not thinking someone would still be here as well. In his head, Doyoung screamed. What kind of coincidence is this? Before this, he never even walked pass the male even when he worked late but he meets him once and now they’re suddenly bumping into each other? The heavens hate him for sure.  
“Doyoung-ssi?” Johnny says, eyes wide and they stopped there in the middle of the space. Due to the darkness and emptiness, their voices echoed.

“Hello, Dr. Seo.” it took a while for Doyoung to remember his manners and he bowed down immediately. Said doctor smiled at this and he tipped his head as acknowledgement, “working so late? Come, let’s walk together.” johnny gestured his head to the main entrance and Doyoung simply nodded.

“I lost track of time working.” He replied and Johnny grinned at that, delighted to see such passion from a young person. Then again, he too was like that a few years back. Ready to take on the world.

“The same one you told me? How’s that working?” Johnny kept the conversation going, his voice is so warm, Doyoung noted. But he loathed this question, how was he to answer this? Oh good, I just failed for the thousandth time? Sounds a little too much for someone with this much ego. But he also had a policy against lying.  
He pondered on answer for a while but decided that it’s always better to be truthful.

“Not very well, I still can’t grasp the concept and the results are better but I’m certain it could be better.” he went for a strong answer, the I failed but I’ll keep trying kinda answer.

The conversation stopped for a while when they reached the entrance because the guards greeted them and Johnny did the same. They scanned their cards and walked out and Johnny readdressed their topic. “I see, is there anyway I could help?” He was sincere, Doyoung could tell as he looked at the man in the eyes and all he could see back is worry and kindness. It was unnerving. Doyoung didn’t know how to reply. When the shorter male stayed quiet, Johnny worded his sentence differently.

“What about this, you say you can’t grasp the concept well so tomorrow, you can come to my office and I’ll have a look on you work? Only if you want to” The doctor says and there was a pause before the last sentence, added with an afterthought, Doyoung didn’t look like the type of person who likes being pushed and pitied and truthfully, Johnny didn’t like it either.

Doyoung looked at him for a while, unconsciously looking for any ill intentions but the doctor looked genuine enough so he nodded before looking down.  
“Okay. I really appreciate it Dr. Seo.” he mumbled and the man beamed, it was always a happy feeling knowing you’re helping someone.

The awkward silence that comes after is a cue for them to part ways. It’s past 12, buses aren’t working anymore and so does the subway so Doyoung has to walk. It’s not far really, maybe a 30 minute walk or more and Doyoung’s a naturally fast walker to begin with. Besides, he also liked the time for himself to think things through.  
“I’ll take my leave now.” he says with a bow but Johnny frowns, “how are you going home?”

“my place is walking distance.” Doyoung replies and points to the gate with his finger in the direction of his place but that only managed to further strain the doctor’s eyebrows.

“that’s not safe.” he stated and Doyoung shrugs.

“come on, I’ll send you home.”

This time, it was for Doyoung to frown, “ but what if you’re a serial killer and murder me on the way?” it was a slip out, really. He didn’t mean it but Johnny is suspiciously kind, it makes him wonder. But his supposedly slip of the tongue must be amusing to the doctor because he full on laughed.

Like, not a chuckle, he just laughed, eyes turning into crescents and smile wrinkles appearing on his cheeks. Doyoung couldn’t help but blush from the reaction and he looked down. Seeing the older man laugh sent something into his stomach.

It died down only after awhile and Johnny was still smiling stupidly, “I should be offended but that was funny. For all I know, maybe you’re the serial killer and was waiting late for me to go home so you could kill me!” he accused back with a joking tone.

“bold of you to assume my target would be a 6 foot giant.” Doyoung mumbled, it’s a little informal but he couldn’t restrain himself.

His reply made the doctor smile even wider if that was possible. He is.. unbelievably handsome when he laughs, Doyoung thought, it’s a little scary..

“6 foot giant huh? My friends call me the gentle giant though. So, I promise I won’t murder you and you have to promise not to murder me too. How about that?” he reaches out his hands and extends his pinky finger.

Doyoung looked at it for a second and nodded firmly, “okay, I promise.” and he links their pinky together.

“come on, let’s go.”

Johnny drives a nice car, Doyoung writes down in his head. It’s not a high-end car like a Rolls Royce but it’s still pretty luxurious especially considering it’s not a korean brand. The leather seat is comfy and the leg space is spacious, guess it’s necessary for someone his size. At the moment, Doyoung felt small but maybe when he's Johnny’s age, he’d be driving a car like this too. Well, that’s if he even passes his driving exams.

Another thing Doyoung notes is that Johnny likes to listen to the radio, he increases the volume when it comes on and he also hums along to the song being played. The only noise that wasn’t coming from the radio is Doyoung giving directions to his place and Johnny replying with yes sir, okay captain, alright boss playfully, snickering when Doyoung whined.

“I’m here.” Doyoung said when they turned the corner and arrived in front of a studio loft apartment housing. Johnny nodded and Doyoung took off the seatbelt and grabs his backpack from the car floor. He bowed down again, “Thank you Dr. Seo.” he found himself doing this an awful lot lately.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” he questions expectantly, Doyoung was halfway out, door already open when he nodded and smiled. It was weird, this is his first time smiling at the man and he felt rather insecure so it was gone in a flash. On the other hand, Johnny thought it was one of the cutest smile ever but it wasn’t something he’s planning on ever saying out loud especially because Doyoung is a work junior.  
He watched the male walk to the door and gave him a wave before going inside, only then Johnny drove away. His house wasn’t too far either and is conveniently on the same way. He drove quietly, just listening to the late night radio but none that actually settled in his brain because without him knowing, his head is thinking of a certain hard-working male with a gummy smile.

 

Friday came and Johnny was settling some paperwork he received from the human resources and to be frank, it gave him a headache. So when a soft knock came from his door, he perked up. He’s been expecting Doyoung for a while now, “come in!”  
The leaf of the door pushed open and the boy standing in front of door nestled a shy look as he stepped in and kicked the door close behind him. In his hands are some coloured binders and a familiar dark blue book cover with a silver spine, albeit it looked cleaner than when Johnny had lent it; the end of his lips curved into a smile upon seeing his book well taken care of.

Johnny halted whatever he was doing prior to fully devote his attention to the younger male who was awkwardly standing in the middle if the room, it made the doctor wanna laugh as Doyoung looked like he was a sim waiting for instructions. But he knew Doyoung wouldn’t appreciate the sentiment so he settled for a snicker.  
Still, Doyoung scrunched his brows when he heard it, huffing, he took a seat without being asked to; usually he upheld his sense of mannerisms especially when dealing with elder people but he also prided himself in being petty and lowkey spiteful at times.

The older male looked at him with mirth, finding Doyoung entertaining and the boy vaguely reminds him of a bunny he used to croon over at a pet shop back at Chicago, he’d purposely take the long route home just to pass by the small animal shop nestled between an old school barber shop and a cafe. Johnny doesn’t consider himself as someone who thinks much of the past but once in a while, a feeling of nostalgia toward his home town made it feel like he’s still close to home.

It was different, when they were working, the tension seemed to dissipate altogether, even age hierarchy doesn’t seem to exist at the same timeline. They talked like they had been working together for a long time, ideas passed back and forth. As Johnny explained further, Doyoung found himself uncharacteristically lost in thought. He was right, he did have a knack for talking and his voice is soothing, he talked so people understood not so people would listen. And without realising, Doyoung swept his eyes all over the male bending down over to the book.

His hair isn’t styled up today, instead the bangs flops over past his eyebrows and fluffier than usual, Doyoung was tempted to touch it but he isn’t that far gone yet. He looked over the gentle steep of the doctor’s nose all the way down to his nicely shaped lips. Soft, is how Doyoung would describe him. The hard features of his muscular body and unfairly proportionate body contrasted the sweetness and softness of his personality and face.

The physicist also seemed more casual than the first two times Doyoung had seen him. He had a simple yellow shirt on tucked into super tight slacks that really showed off his body. Maybe Doyoung finally understood why girls go crazy for him because he would too but under the name of professionalism, he’s just gonna say he’s not even if he’s a touch starved gay.

Besides, surely the male is straight? Doyoung is too smart to fall for someone that isn’t like him, whatever that is. If he was talking from experience, nobody has to know.

“Are you listening?”

The eyes that’s a beautiful golden honey colour looked up to him shocked him as he was caught staring. He tilted his head away, “No.. I’m sorry. What did you say?”  
Johnny gave him an empathetic smile and he looks over to his watch before standing up and pushes his hair back only for it to fall over his face again. For a moment, Doyoung thought he must be doing this on purpose.

“It’s been almost 3 hours, maybe we should go have lunch first?” he suggested, his hands going to the back of his pocket, accentuating his body line even further and Doyoung nearly did a double take.

Come to think of it, he’d never actually seen the doctor at the cafeteria, granted they have multiple stretched across the whole area but the closest one to him would be the very same one Doyoung frequents.

He dwelled on it for a while, he wasn’t sure if he wanted people to know he’s been hanging out with the famous Johnny Seo which will definitely give him some crazy people on his back. Still, he nods and Johnny gave him the brightest smile.

They sat at a 4 person table and with a relieved sigh, there wasn’t many people around. Usually at 12 to 1 was the peak hour and they’re a little bit earlier meaning they get the dibs on fresh made food. Doyoung notices that they have similar appetite but while he’s always on the quieter side, Johnny talks even through lunch but he doesn’t chew and talk. Instead, he swallows first before talking.

Their talk before and now is a huge contrast, while before it was all work, now Johnny asks him more personal questions, sometimes dumb questions too.  
Before, Doyoung thought that they had a huge age gap between each other but the questions make him question that maybe it wasn’t that huge. That or Johnny’s just still a kid at heart.

“Would you rather eat a room full of chocolate chip cookies or cheesecake?”

Doyoung’s eyebrow twitched, this must have been the 5th question that made him rethink his career in this field. But in a way, its also very charming.

“cheesecake. Also, how old are you?”

Johnny smiles at him sheepishly, “you can’t ask someone how old they are!” he gripes back jokingly but settles back and sipped his tea, “I’m 32, I look 18 I know.”  
Doyoung wanted to throw his hashbrown at the man but he liked potatoes so maybe not. 

“yeah 18 to the power of 2”

The face on the man that comes after is funny, his mouth opened but the curve up signalling that he wasn’t mad as he feigned hurt.

“i don’t moisturise every night and go to the gym to be called old.” he says with a whine and Doyoung chuckles, perhaps for the first time ever. Johnny perks at the realisation and he smiled back, “Finally, you laughed.”

The flush becomes apparent on Doyoung’s face as soon as he said it, his face felt hot, all the blood rushed up and he grumbled but couldn’t reply.

“how old are you then, young man?” Johnny says, elbows propped to the table as he rose a brow at him.

“24, almost half of 50.” he joked, hoping to elicit another laugh and it worked. Johnny did what could only be considered a giggle, his shoulders raised and his body pulled away slightly.

“then I’m half of 60?” he joked but immediately frowned after, obviously not enjoying the thought. Doyoung straightens at the reaction and quickly apologizes, he hadn’t thought it’d be such a sensitive topic considering how well the man carried himself.

Johnny immediately dismisses his attempt at an apology. “no, it’s okay. Guess I’m a little insecure.” he chuckled, the tone is low, obviously fake, it made Doyoung wince in his seat.

“You shouldn’t be. Ageing isn’t a conflict in life and you certainly have nothing to fear, Dr. Seo. At 60, you’d have experienced everything you’ve wanted.” the doctor looked to him and gave a little but much more sincere smile. Feeling dissatisfied with the reaction, Doyoung continues.

“besides, I’m sure you’ll still be very handsome and as charming.” With that, Johnny lets out half a laugh though it wasn’t that he’s fully assured, but sometimes it is nice to hear it from someone else.

Per se, it isn’t that Johnny’s afraid of growing old, while it is one of them, it’s rather the process of it. What if he never found the great love of his life? At 32, the clock is ticking twice as fast than it is for someone Doyoung’s age. Regrettably, when he was at 24, he never wanted to get married and that resulted in some failed relationships which then progressed to multiple one night stands and a few friends with benefits. Perhaps, this was a revenge to get back at all the hearts he’ve broken for no good reason except the fact that being successful in life was his priority and everything else came in second. Now though, with all his friends either married or having long-term partners, Johnny thought that while work is very fun for him, it must be nice to share it with someone.

All those long nights back when he was a professor was to hide that he didn’t like coming home to such an empty room. Loneliness was always Johnny’s kryptonite while it doesn’t necessarily mean being alone, he’s just the type to talk about it with someone. Like how Taeil, a co-worker, would phone his husband just to talk about his ongoing project or how Winwin, the husband would sometimes bring over Taeil’s forgotten lunch box, he’d have a scowl but it never came without a cute message in the container.

So, maybe Johnny isn’t afraid to grow old, he’s just afraid of not having someone to grow old with. He wanted kids, he wants to experience being the cool dad and then ultimately become the oblivious but still supportive grandpa.

His sudden realisation that he wasn’t as young as he liked to think was cut short when he felt a warm palm touched his hand and it dawned to him that he accidentally got into a mid-life crisis AT LUNCH WITH A GUEST.

Doyoung looked at him in sympathy and guilt, his lips curving into something sad and it wasn’t exactly an expression he likes on the male. Then, he realized the warmth in his hand came from Doyoung resting his hand gently on his and he enjoyed it for a moment before squeezing the soft hand as reassurance before letting go.

“I’m sorry I’m such a downer, I swear I’m usually fun!”

Despite the comedic tone, Doyoung didn’t take it like that, face serious. “it’s okay, all feelings are welcomed here.” he said firmly and put down his hand that previously consoled Johnny, from the table. Then, he smiles and Johnny returns it.

 

Surprisingly, the short moment of personal intimacy they shared had them more comfortable with each other. They were much more willing and less awkward to get into each other’s personal space. These consists of Johnny leaning to look at Doyoung from behind, his chest just a millimetre apart from Doyoung’s back and in return, he is more likely to laugh and smile than before. Sometimes without holding himself back and recently, he hadn’t started covering his face too.

At night, Doyoung found himself unable to sleep, the big windows of his apartment washed the entirety of his small space in hues of blue. He bathed, finished his skincare routine and is comfortably tucked under the blanket yet his mind is wide awake as if he just had his fourth shot of espresso. Doyoung’s mind raced with the thoughts of the doctor and he wasn’t sure what to feel.

In the past, Doyoung thought that he disliked the man and the personality that he thought was too clashing with his. But now, as he retraced back his every actions since the start, he realised that it wasn’t that he disliked the man. He had a crush on the man. The moment he entered the building and Johnny gave that seminar with many dumb jokes and puns, Doyoung was already whipped but it was his first time, liking someone so quickly like that so he dismissed the churning in his gut as dislike.  
But when he thought back, wearing his favourite shirt when he met the man, styled his hair, not wanting to wear his glasses in fear of bumping into the male was because he has a huge crush on him.

With this epiphany, Doyoung groans and turns to his side, grabbing his pillow and pulling it close to his face. “ughhhhhhhhhhhh.” he whined loudly, hoping the memory foam pillow would muffle his loud cries of annoyance. He knew nothing good would ever come out of this ever since he was in the laboratory that night.

Ever since then, Doyoung has either gone crazy and too hyper aware of Johnny’s presence or Johnny is acting different towards him. Space was little between them before but now it is non-existent. Johnny had been sending him home after every overtime and one time they even got supper at a nearby 7-Eleven because he quote; “I can’t send you home hungry!”. Doyoung had never dealed with anything like this. He wasn’t exactly the most popular guy in school, he didn’t have boys lining up to date him. And while he’s confident in his looks, he knew he’s not the most good-looking man in the world. That title is reserved for his best friend, Taeyong. But he’s also not stupid. Johnny’s obviously flirting with him, right??

The subtle touch to his waist when they walk together in the hallways and someone wants to pass by, the bad pick-up lines and Johnny asking him to accompany him to “meals”. Not to mention, the pet names, “doyoungie” “doie”, it’s not very good for his heart.. But while it sounds obvious, Doyoung has zero idea why Johnny would court him in the first place. They were just strangers a few weeks ago and at times all they talk about is work, granted those few times Doyoung was only staring at the man’s lips. To think Johnny likes him is too good to be true.

In all his life, Doyoung had only harboured a crush on one person only and it was his middle school english substitute teacher who moved from America. Doyoung even studied extra hard on his english just to impress the man. Even back then, he always fell for the older men. Not necessarily men 50 years his age but just males who seem like they have everything going for them and this is bad because this never worked out. The men are either not interested in someone as inexperienced as him or they’re married and Doyoung doesn’t plan on being a home wrecker for the time being.

And now, Johnny, a man of his dreams has appeared before his very eyes with american jokes he didn’t understand and cute smile wrinkles.

 

“Can I get your number?”

This broke Doyoung out of his stupor. He for sure didn’t hear it write.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Johnny at least has the decency to look shy, “May I have your number? Or is that too creepy?”

A moment passes by again and Doyoung is still confident he’s dreaming. “my number? Why?”

“Well, how else can I ask you on a date?”

Before, Doyoung was malfunctioning, now he’s just short-circuiting. When it dawned on him that Johnny is not pulling his leg, a furious blush graced the entirety of his skin and he stuttered out a ‘what’.

Johnny prided himself in being straightforward, he didn’t like beating around the bush. If he disagrees, he’d say it and if he liked someone, he had no qualms hiding it. Nothing good ever came out of hiding his feelings, how will someone know if you don’t tell them, right?

“I’m asking you on a date. Only if you want to, if you don’t, I’ll back off and we can continue with your project professionally, no hard feelings.”

Finally settling, Doyoung tries to force his blush away but he knew, logically speaking, it’s impossible. “Are you sure?” was the first thing that came out of his mouth the moment he could converse like a human being again. This is important, he didn’t want Johnny to pull out last minute when he realizes how Doyoung isn’t worth it.

The doctor smiles, “of course. I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t. Is that a yes? To dinner at my place this Saturday, I’ll pick you up at 7.”

The room felt hot, even hotter than a summer afternoon in a concrete jungle. But meekly, Doyoung nodded. “I’d love to. If you’ll have me.” he added the last sentence as an afterthought. Like Johnny, he too had his own insecurities. Their relationship jump was too high. The sudden shift between close colleagues to dating each other nearly gave Doyoung whiplash as he contemplated it. Was it that easy? Getting into a relationship? Not that they’re together now or anything but????

 

That Saturday, after a ‘thorough’ bath with a close friend of his, Mr. Vibrator, Doyoung felt like he was just as nervous as he was when he received his acceptance letter to the career he’s been dreaming of having. He purposely took a bath earlier than necessary because he’d have a hard time choosing what to wear. While, Johnny had texted him to wear something comfy, Doyoung refused to wear sweatpants, he wants to look sexy to impress Johnny. As he stared at his clothing rack, he realizes he has no fuck-me clothes. Not to say he’s absolutely expecting sex but.. he’s not gonna say no, ya know?

He slides each cloth to do a one over but nothing feels good enough. Nothing ever felt good enough to wear in front Johnny who always seem to be clad in designer items.  
Maybe he should cancel. Johnny would totally understand.

In his desperate moments, and in need of fashion advice, he calls Taeyong. Who while very rarely answers his call, suddenly does today. The man lives nearby, who owns a few lines of dancing studios all over Seoul with his boyfriend of 6 years, now fiancé. They’re the power couple of the century and their instagram posts exude that. While they both seem fierce, Doyoung, over the years learns that they are in fact just two felines. Taeyong vaguely reminds him of a kitten while Yuta is a clingy tiger though they’re raising dogs. Details.

The phone calls ends with barks and booming laughter proceeding with two men barging into his house without a knock, soon after the failure of a proper conversation. Doyoung was halfway to giving up when it happened, lying down on his bed in a towel.

“Taeyong to the rescue!” the shorter man exclaims, walking fast to where Doyoung was and he heard a “and Yuta to laugh!” followed after. This is the wrong decision, he thought. But Taeyong does not disappoint, he never does. His dancing is top tier, singing? He got that, cooking? Tastes like mom’s and fashion? God’s work.

Yuta, who was lounging lazily on the couch whistled when Doyoung walked out in a sheer white button up tucked into the tightest pair of ripped jeans Taeyong owns. The rips so large and one too much revealing an expanse of skin Doyoung half thought maybe a lingerie would cover less. The shirt is see through but only if you stare long enough to see it and if it hits the light, they sparkle just the slightest but enough to make him look absolutely magical.

“you did great, baby. I’ve never seen him this dressed up before.” Yuta says and Taeyong puffs out his chest before going to sit on his boyfriend’s lap, giving Doyoung a once over as well. He thinks he did pretty nice as well. Especially the makeup. He kept Doyoung’s outfit to a minimum because Doyoung’s pretty fussy and feeling comfortable is always the number 1 key to feeling confident. But makeup is something Doyoung isn’t averse to so he decided that he’d put in extra effort there.

The nude coloured shimmer on Doyoung’s eyes eyelids brought out a sultry look, his lips tinted pink and eyelashes just a tad longer with mascara. The eyeliner is brown for a more natural look but still accentuates Doyoung’s eyes to look bigger and more cat-like. His hair, as per Taeyong, looks better when it’s messy and parted at the side also, “it’ll look grab-able!”.

”Soo, I reckon you want him to jump you?” Yuta asks and Doyoung chokes but doesn’t deny it, knowing it was obvious that was the case anyway. “Don’t tease him babe! My bunny’s all grown up.” Taeyong sighs happily. Doyoung blushes and threw a decorative pillow at the two, “I’m not your bunny!”

“yeah, Yongie, he’s not your bunny. He’s Johnny’s” Yuta quips and quickly avoided another pillow thrown to him with crazy good reflexes. He laughs when it misses him and Doyoung decided that if in any time in the future, murder would be morally okay, Yuta is first on his list.

It was nerve-wrecking when Johnny came to pick him up. The man texted a simple, “I’m at front. Take your time”. Doyoung welcomes his lovesick best friends to stay some more at his place if they wanted. Instantly, they both decided to go home because they miss their puppies but would stay for a minute just to see Doyoung get in Johnny’s car from the windows with a giggle. If they made out on Doyoung’s couch for half an hour, nobody has to know.

When Doyoung got in, the car he’s ridden in so many times felt unfamiliar to him, only because now he’s inside on an entirely different reason with different feelings and going to a place he’s never been to. Johnny’s place. The night before, he spent hours thinking what the place would be like. Was it an apartment? Or a land house? The doctor seemed like he’s the type to live in a modernized house complete with up to date technology and a working space that’s actually an office.

And when the car stopped, Doyoung’s first thought is that Johnny’s place isn’t that far from his and the second is that, his imagination wasn’t far off. The doctor resides at a luxury apartment complex, it’s not the most expensive one but Doyoung still couldn’t afford it even if he worked 3 jobs. It even has a parking space of its own and that’s a luxury not many packed places like Gangnam can make room for but alas, Johnny drives smoothly inside, scanned his card and expertly moves in the maze of yellow boxes and cars. Doyoung realizes why he doesn’t drive. Even the lift was luxurious, with mirrors and gold ornaments decorating the inside while Doyoung had to climb up to the 4th floor everyday, but his butt got some good workout for that so he won’t complain. Otherwise, he’d be the laziest bitch in town, sweating on purpose isn’t really a hobby of his.

 

The first thing to notice about Johnny’s place is that it is packed full of literary items. Books to written journals and notebooks could be found everywhere, some different branded pens along with it. Doyoung notices it quickly because he’s the type to use the same pen if he likes it, not that keen on experimenting.

Second bits and pieces of the house is that the wall is nearly not empty, always with art or photographs hanging from them. Even negatives that are decorated with taste is strung across, it was very Johnny, he thought. These are the small token items that makes Doyoung see more of the former professor than what they had exchanged. While he knew the man loved photography, it was the first time he’s seen any of Johnny’s works.

Upon entering the entrance, there’s an accent table with a small ceramic bowl on it filled with tiny miscellaneous items and an open shoe rack, arranged in order but messily. Some still has socks in them. Doyoung didn’t mind, he wasn’t the most orderly person either.

“welcome to my humble abode.” Johnny says with a dramatic bow and Doyoung smiles, “you have nice taste.”

“of course, I am a man of culture.”

As they walked in further, Doyoung is hit with the scent of food and his mind immediately reminds himself that they were here for dinner. He didn’t really expect Johnny to cook but this is nice.

“what did you make?” Doyoung asks, curious. But Johnny merely winks at him. “you’ll know when dinner is served.” he led Doyoung to the living room, “I have to go put my finishing touches and meanwhile, you can roam around or watch something. But absolutely no peeking at the kitchen!” Johnny says excitedly, he’s obviously proud of whatever he made, Doyoung didn’t want to ruin it, he nodded and extends his pinky finger.

By the way Johnny reacted, he was thinking of the same thing. The first time they had touched each other came to mind. Back then, Johnny approached it first but things have gone 180. When Johnny accepts, the tingle this time is different than the previous one. While the first time felt like a shy touch, this one is confident, with intention and the heat lingered even after they pulled away. 

Doyoung watches Johnny exit the living room and he took it upon himself to take the permission Johnny gave him and examined the house. The first thing that caught his eyes are the framed pictures along the shelves behind the couch. Doyoung bends down and smiles at a childhood picture of the doctor in Christmas, he must’ve been around 5 at the time. Then, the pictures age up a little, some group photos with a bunch of friends and a family photo.

‘so he’s an only child.’ Doyoung noted and he let out an ‘oh’ when the resemblance of him to his mother is nearly uncanny. His parents look very progressive, like they don’t care what others perception to them are because the clothes they were wearing in the photo doesn’t really implicate what was on trend then. Doyoung knows for a fact that they had raised Johnny to be like that. Unique, doesn’t conform to what society wants and it was such an attractive trait. A sort of subtle aggressiveness he liked.

Content with prowling around the living room, Doyoung walks to the rooms without hesitation. A door on his left is wide open so he assumes Johnny wouldn’t mind, he did after all say Doyoung can roam so he will. In a way. This suits to get Doyoung to know him better and more intimately.

As soon as he stepped in, his eyes widened, if he thought Johnny’s office is ridden with books, nothing could compare to this. How does Johnny even get close to the racks if books are pushed close to them in a number of stacks. And not all the same size. There were barely room for anything else. Other than books, cameras are also abundant. Both vintage and modern decorated the room and not just for show. Some photography pieces are hung and Johnny also has work plans pinned to the wall.  
Doyoung decided it was his favourite room. While he never entered Johnny’s bedroom, he without a doubt knows this is the most intimate room in the house. It was just so Johnny, a lot can be known about him just from the room alone. It also doesn’t help that it smells like him too. A sweet kinda chocolate scent with bitter coffee.  
The binds in the room are opened and it has a beautiful large circle window, Doyoung thinks it’s perfect for the aesthetic. Surprisingly, on the floor in front of the window is a small succulent plant, very much alive. This was something he hadn’t expected but the more he looked around, the more he falls for Johnny. The man isn’t one layer, he’s an enigma to figure out yet he’s honest and sometimes can be read like an open book.

“it seems like you’ve found my secret garden.” Johnny says and Doyoung turns around with a grin.

“not a very good secret if you left the door open like that.” he gripes back playfully. Their banter had never felt forced nor something that could be hurtful.  
“It only allows magical creatures to enter and you are very much out of this world.”

It was supposed to be a banter, they should be insulting each other and Doyoung is caught off guard by the sudden compliment. His cheeks redden, “Don’t tease!”

“i apologize, may I win you over again with dinner?”

“you may.”

 

Dinner is apparently bibimbap and that’s why the scent was familiar.

“tadah! I made bulgogi bibimbap, except I changed the bulgogi to american pan fried steak! I boiled the radishes and everything.” Johnny explains and was bouncing happily, probably waiting for praise. It’s very endearing. “they look amazing, Johnny-hyung. And smells so nice too!” he compliments, not untrue. The man beams, “compliments to the chef then??” he jokes earning a small laugh from Doyoung before he tilts his head and settles his body which was rigid from nerves earlier.

“yes, much compliments to the chef.”

The bibimbap turns out nicer than expected and Doyoung finds himself wanting to try the recipe for himself next time. But finishing dinner early means that the awkward what-do-we-do afterwards come faster than wanted. However, Johnny seems very calm unlike his date. He cleans up and lets Doyoung lounge lazily in the living room. Sleepiness after eating is an unpaired combo. The nap after having a nice lunch always slaps but Doyoung wants to stay awake this time.

When Johnny comes back, he is balancing two cups in one hand with a small jug in the other. “tea!” he exclaimed.

Johnny lets Doyoung put the tea after the male insisted so he swipes through the channels on the tv for something to watch. When an old american movie musical came on, Johnny leaves it there.

“what is this?” Doyoung questions with a slight tilt as he looks at the screen, the music bringing him in and Johnny beckons him over from the coffee table to the couch. He obeys and takes a seat, scooting closer when they didn’t feel close enough. Johnny starts explaining the film while Doyoung sips on his tea and tries to take in all the information given.

The whole time, Doyoung didn’t pay attention to the musical but he hummed along to the songs it played, he could appreciate the music even if he didn’t understand completely what the characters are saying.

For a minute or two, he just observed Johnny who shamelessly has a hand over Doyoung’s back on the sofa backrest. It doesn’t feel uncomfortable though, if anything Doyoung liked the warmth it provided and Johnny smells very nice too. He was watching the musical intently unlike Doyoung but it gave him the time to stare at the doctor without being caught.

Once this film ends, will Doyoung have to leave? He wondered, after all Johnny said dinner date and they haven’t promised to do anything else besides that. With this thought, he finds himself feeling dejected, he didn’t want to leave. Will he at least get a kiss? Or was that too soon for a first date? Supposes, Doyoung couldn’t help it, he had always been a little impatient but he’s been wanting to kiss the lips for a while now.

For now, just a little bit more, he’d stay in the warm embrace. Clock is ticking but they had all the time in the world. And as Doyoung rests his head on Johnny’s shoulder, it came to mind that sometimes, going slow is nice too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy okay im sorry this came out so late, i had 0 inspiration to finish it and i wrote so may wips in the process but i feel bad if i dont finish this first.. johndo deserves better :(( BUT i finished it yeay!! this sex scene was so hard to write IM- so i hope it turns out okay, i hv no confidence with this chapter but if i dont force myself, i'll never do it. okay so, hope yall like it and like... im sorry this took months to write... 
> 
> warning! this has smut, literally 80% of this is smut so if u arent comfortable with that, the first chapter can be read alone i think.. anyway, this isnt beta read so if theres any mistakes, do tell me!

The next morning, it is undeniable that Doyoung went through the whole day in a haze. He woke up with the biggest smile, thinking back to last night made his heart beat so fast, he’s actually embarrassed with how whipped he is. 

 

“Goodnight, Doyoung.” The older male says, an endearing smile on his face and Doyoung could hardly believe it was directed at him. He smiles back shyly, Johnny always seemed to have a presence that was hard to not be nervous around him yet also really comforting. Very quickly, Doyoung leans in to kiss Johnny as soon as his seatbelt came off. There was a short second where a surpise look went over the doctor’s face and Doyoung was ready to go out of the car, he was already pulling away too, hands around the handle when Johnny touched the back his neck and plants a much, much better kiss. 

The kiss was short, too short but sweet, Doyoung had such nice lips, the thought registering to Johnny’s head as he presses them together. It was the perfect first kiss. Doyoung closes his eyes, like how he’d seen other people do it. His head was tilted sideways a little. When they pulled away, Johnny licks his own lips and smooched his forehead, “Sleep well, I’ll see you on Monday.” he says. Though Doyoung had barely settled by the haze of the kiss because he failed to properly answer Johnny, something he did a lot around the older man but he did not mind at all. He only grinned and Johnny chuckled. 

 

Thinking back to it, Doyoung giggles and he plants his face to his fluffy blanket, if this is a dream, he’d never want to wake up. At this moment, he understood the concept of butterflies and always wanting to be together with someone you love because he’d kill to see Johnny’s smile on this fine morning. 

And get this! Doyoung hates mornings, he absolutely despises waking up, worst part in a day but today, he woke up like he’s a disney princess of some sort. The birds are chirping and the warm sunlight washing in doesn’t bother him at all as well as the distinct sound of traffic outside. 

He even made breakfast.. Doyoung couldn’t remember the last time he made breakfast. He always stayed late at work so he slept in on weekends. Which is a shame because he’s a great cook and he kind of liked the activity as well. Having doing it today makes him remember that although he absolutely enjoys his work and that he’s grateful he got to pursue his passion, there are also other things he enjoys outside of it. Like maybe having a love life for once and other little things. 

It was around noon when Doyoung finished his house chores and he had nothing else to do. He really wants to adopt, maybe a cat but with how much time he took with work, a pet wouldn’t be a good idea. He didn’t want to be one of those owners who thought they wanted a pet but immediately abandoned it when they couldn’t take care of it anymore and decided it was too much of hassle. 

Maybe, he should visit Taeyong and Yuta. With the amount of texts they sent him yesterday, he knows they’d be dying to know how it went. Yet, he’s not sure if he’s quite ready to share it with anybody, there isn’t any confirmation this, whatever he and Johnny have, will last. He doesn’t want to come out an idiot if the whole thing goes to shit hole. 

 

On Monday the following week, Doyoung founds himself missing Johnny’s presence, they had been inseparable during the prior weeks before, discussing his project but today, Doyoung is giving his first test run after the much needed help from Johnny and it’s nearly as nerve-wrecking as going to his first date, if not more. 

 

Johnny just happens to be there, for no reason at all. Super unintentional, he swears as he passes by the lab Doyoung’s working in, eyes nearly hurting from trying to side-eye through the glass pane of the laboratory door without looking too suspicious which honestly, he has no reason to feel like he shouldn’t be here, he’s not some stalker. He just terribly misses the male. That being said, Doyoung looks absolutely adorable in his round framed glasses masking his wide round eyes looking intently at his prototype. Tongue peeking out from the corner of his mouth, lips slightly parted open. 

Kissable.

The younger male is so focused, he doesn’t even realise Johnny’s looming presence looking at him but with how much of a detailed person Doyoung is, Johnny could only expect much. It was such an attractive quality as well, it seems that everytime Johnny discovers something new about Doyoung, he falls in love even more. By nature, love is a scary word. It means to be vulnerable, to trust and be willing to put effort in making it work yet it doesn’t sound scary at all for Johnny at the moment. 

It feels like everything he never got in life was to prepare him for Doyoung. As cheesy as it is, Doyoung came into his life at the perfect moment, he wonders if it is the same for the younger scientist. He hopes it is. 

 

It’s later in the day when Johnny receives a text from Doyoung with MANY exclamation points and just that. He chuckles at the somewhat childish-for-Doyoung- text. Between the two of them, Johnny feels like Doyoung’s the one carrying all the rationalities and to have him let go a little, be more playful, goofy is always an experience, Johnny vows to cherish every second of it. 

They met up after work, Doyoung is waiting for him with a small smile, the little dimple just above his lip making an appearance and Johnny oh so desperately wants to kiss it. 

“You look awfully pleased.” Johnny says first and the other male shoots him the brightest smile, gums and all. 

“it worked!! it worked, hyung! I’m still trying to process it but I can’t believe it actually worked! It’s all thanks to you hyung!” Doyoung says in a rush, words falling like pearls to the floor. Johnny has to disagree though. 

“It’s actually all you.” Johnny claims instead, voice so soft, Doyoung nearly didn’t catch it but he did and the crinkling smile Johnny gives him tugs his smile even bigger. A blush blossoming to his cheeks as he nods, mumbling out a thank you and then it’s quiet though not at all stifling, instead it feels like the both of them were just trying to settle. 

Johnny talks first. 

“Should we grab a bite? To celebrate? I know a nice restaurant. I’ll send you back home afterwards.” 

It is early. Well earlier than what time they usually leave work. Doyoung couldn’t say no, his heart pushing him to spend as much time as he can with the older male. What number of date is this? Doyoung can’t recall but he was always the impatient sort. 

The younger male nods eagerly, he is somewhat hungry. Johnny seems to have been ready to walk to the car when Doyoung speaks up after awhile. 

“i want to go but-” his dainty fingers fiddle around the hem of his sleeves as he spoke out. “-but I want to go to yours afterwards.” 

Oh. OH.

When it finally registers to Johnny’s head, his cheeks redden substantially and Doyoung’s too but he looks convicted and it catches Johnny by surprise with how shy the male had been with him for the time they’ve spent together. 

Johnny hadn’t realised he had been quiet and unresponsive for a whole minute until Doyoung cleared his throat and he immediately adjusts his posture and nods. 

“yeah. Of course. Sure. Yeah..” smooth line.

He mentally curses himself for being flustered over a simple invitation, he’s a grown ass man for god’s sake but the thought of spending a night with Doyoung is too appealing, he nearly wanted to forgo the whole date and maybe just order take-out. 

“Yeah?” Doyoung asks, as if to reconfirm and Johnny assumes this is Doyoung’s way of asking him beforehand and it was a sweet gesture as though Johnny hadn’t been thinking of ruining him since day one but Doyoung definitely did not have to know that. So, he smiles. 

The good restaurant Johnny claimed is apparently a traditional korean restaurant and Doyoung feels his stomach growl, rice sounds absolutely wonderful after a full day at work. They enter and are immediately served, the waiter bringing them to an empty table for two. 

Doyoung asses the romantic ambience of the restaurant and tasteful décor that seems both modern yet traditional, his first thought is that it’d be a good place for a mini photo shoot, realising that maybe that’s why Johnny seems to like the place so much. 

He wasn’t much of a person who likes taking pictures, he doesn’t mind it but it’s not something sought it out either. Yet, he appreciates Johnny’s aesthetics and the way he seemed to see the world. So romantic and happy, he finds it enchanting. 

Johnny goes through the menu before settling on something and Doyoung takes his time. He has never been to this restaurant before, he doesn’t know what’s good so he orders the default order, I mean who could ruin kimchi fried rice?? They also ordered some side dishes to go with their meals and when the food arrives, Johnny’s look absolutely appetizing. Doyoung feels half regretful. 

The pouty look Doyoung equips make Johnny giggle, “wanna share half?” 

It was a simple gesture but it made Doyoung’s heart impossibly swell. They ate silently, both having no idea what to talk about. Either that or both cannot wait for what will come later on. 

“Do you want to come and see the device?” Doyoung implores and Johnny looks up in surprise, he was not expecting it. 

It wasn’t a thing but many scientists are rather secretive of their work, it isn’t a bad thing but they don’t parade it around either so having Doyoung asking him that, stunned him. Especially considering how young the other male was. 

“I would love to, if you let me.” 

“Of course! You did help me out and I’m very proud of it!” he says softly before increasing in intensity at the end. It is a very Doyoung thing to do, Johnny mused. 

“You should be.” 

 

A small blush forms over Doyoung’s cheeks all the way down his neck and most probably his ears as well. 

 

The drive home was even quieter, that or the stifling unresolved sexual tension seems to take up all the space, swallowing everything. Doyoung tries his absolute hardest not to catch Johnny’s eyes, yet the older male makes it hard for him. 

With one hand on the steering wheel, Johnny rests his other hand on Doyoung’s thigh, the first time he did it earned him a hitched breath and that successfully got him a slap on the shoulder for laughing. Though Doyoung doesn’t seem to mind it, if the way his legs leans over closer to his side is any indication. 

On the other hand, Johnny’s palm is very big.. and warm, Doyoung notes. The substantial weight on his thigh a constant reminder and he finds himself sweating for no reason. His suffering seems to be entertaining for Johnny though, with the way the older male is constantly looking at him with that stupid handsome smile of his. Doyoung pouts. Whatever, two can play this game.

The restaurant is not very far at all but the ride seemed to take so fucking long getting to Johnny’s, it’s making him crazy and Doyoung’s monkey brain is already short-circuiting. Might as well just get Johnny to fuck him in the car. 

 

It was probably building up to this, all the slow teasing just to rile up the older male Doyoung thinks as he’s pinned to the nearest wall the man could find as soon as they stepped into the apartment. The front door was barely closed when Johnny grabs him by the waist and hoists him up. Doyoung lets out a surprise yelp, scared to fall, his legs immediately circling around Johnny and locked together, holding onto Johnny for his dear life. 

“Hyung!” he complains, still a little fearful. Johnny’s face is right at his collarbone, breath tickling the exposed skin there and hands rubbing shamelessly all over his thighs. The man chuckles, “I told you not to tease me while I drive, didn’t I?”

Doyoung feels the blush grow deeper, Johnny looked up to him like he had been waiting for this very moment which isn’t untrue but he wasn’t exactly been expecting it. Though now that Doyoung looks at him with so much admiration, Johnny feels unexpectedly shy. 

Doyoung’s hands, previously around his neck slowly loosen albeit hesitant to let go of his only support- before going up to cup Johnny’s face, he smiles, “Kiss me?” 

It hadn’t dawned on them that they spent the last 2 minutes just staring into each other’s eyes, which sounds cheesy and cliche but maybe the movies had a point, time did move fast when you’re in love. Yet when he looks into Doyoung’s wide eyes, it also felt like time had stopped just for them. 

Especially when they lean in and close their lips together, it’s a sweet kiss and oddly tastes like their dinner earlier. The kiss moves slowly, tongue sweeping in so gently. Johnny lets Doyoung lead the kiss just because he looks like he’s having fun doing so, exploring his mouth. Johnny smiles against the plump lips, kiss ala Doyoung, he jokes, with the way his tongue moves, intent to trace everything. 

When they pull away, Doyoung is left breathless and Johnny is smiling like a little kid. 

“had fun? Can I have my turn now?” Johnny teases, the frown-pout combo he gets in return nothing short of adorable. 

But as soon as Doyoung nods, Johnny pushes them both closer to the wall, for more support before kissing the bunny stupid. There will be time for sweet love-making later. Right now he just wants Doyoung in his bed crying and screaming his name. 

With that thought -and many more- Johnny walks them both to his bedroom, the walk there enough of a muscle memory for Johnny that he can afford not to break their lip-locking without bumping into any furniture on the way. 

His bedroom is somewhat bare, Doyoung thinks when he’s thrown to the large double bed in the middle of the room. But he isn’t exactly in observational mood at the moment to fully take in the interior of the room because Johnny looks extremely delectable looking down at him. Hair tousled from Doyoung pulling and playing with it earlier and he’s halfway unbuttoning his shirt when he gazes at Doyoung, smirking. 

Doyoung hates that, hates the sexy smirk he always has because it makes Doyoung want to get on his knees for the older male. There’s no reason he can’t but submitting so early breaks all the fun. Even more so because Johnny seems to get more impatient the brattier Doyoung becomes. Johnny leans over and kisses him again, rougher this time. His right hand gripping Doyoung’s face, thumb over his ears and fingers grasping his neck to angle his face. It should hurt, the way his neck is tilted if it weren’t so wonderful instead. Funny, Doyoung always considered himself allergic to exercise.. guess sex is pretty good.

 

He was kissed drunk -Doyoung- eyes closed and humming, letting out a moan or two when Johnny bites his lips, pulling it before releasing then doing it all over again. Johnny laughs whenever he twitches from the pain. It is a revelation to Doyoung that Johnny is a sadist, while not at all hardcore, he seems to enjoy making him squirm. 

“You look so wrecked, baby. And I only just kissed you.” Johnny whispered, smooching him one last time before pulling away. The half-lidded, drooling look suits Doyoung tremendously, the scandalous thought of fucking him in his office crosses his mind. 

“Don’t call me baby,” Doyoung whines, the nickname sending all sort of feelings down his spine. He likes it but with how easy the word rolls off of Johnny’s tongue, he also couldn’t help but think that Johnny calls everybody who gets into his bed, baby. No, he doesn’t want to be one of those people. 

“No? How about bunny?” he says it easily, lips tugging at the disagreeing look Doyoung sends him. 

“Who else have you called that?” he mumbles out.

 

That catches Johnny off guard. 

Doyoung is pouting as he avoids looking directly at him. It’s cute but Johnny’s not one for feeding insecurities. Cooing softly, he takes a seat on the bed and pulls Doyoung to sit on his lap. 

“Sweetheart, it’s only you.” he promises, burying his face to Doyoung’s neck, kissing down the column of his throat tenderly. “I’ve never even brought someone home.” Johnny adds, to assure him even more. 

“Won’t you trust me?” A question Doyoung doesn’t find hard to answer, of course he does. He trusted Johnny as much as he trusts Taeyong, which says a lot. Maybe he’s stupid and maybe tomorrow he’d leave with a broken heart but with the way Johnny’s holding onto him at this second and the way he looked at him, Doyoung couldn’t even begin to think Johnny would ever hurt him. “I trust you.” 

 

Their touches after that feels even more explosive, Doyoung bows his back just to get Johnny to touch him even more, which is not a problem for the latter. His calloused hands ghost over Doyoung’s chest, flicking his nipples here and there before running down the sides of his waist. 

“Your waist is tiny.” Johnny mumbles as he circles both hands around him just to see if it would wrap around completely. His fingertips are close to touching but it would be physically impossible to actually happen. Still, just the thought gets him hard and Doyoung too judging by the tent and wet stain. Nice to know he still got game. 

 

“Doie, you’re pulling my hair too hard.” Johnny mutters in between kisses and Doyoung jerks away to apologize quickly, the movements are reflex, he’s pretty sensitive. 

“I don’t mind-” Johnny whispers, lips travelling from his face to his navel, “-but I’m old and I like my hair.” he jokes but Doyoung moans loudly as soon as the words come out. 

His eyes widen.. oh. At first, Johnny was unsure what could’ve created such lovely sounds until it dawns on him. OH. Doyoung has that kink. An age difference kink. Uncalled for but Johnny will definitely use it against him. And it finally clicks why Doyoung LOVES calling him hyung. Fuck yeah, that’s hot. 

 

“You like that, sweetheart? Like having an older man at your beck and call? Someone your age can’t possibly fuck you as good, can they?” He said it so sweetly but the words are meant to humiliate, that makes Doyoung even more hard. He shakes his head, his eyes are closed and he hears Johnny chuckling. 

“You say no but you’re so wet here.” Johnny taps his hard-on once and Doyoung trembles, “Hyung!” he whines petulantly. Johnny pays him no mind, his sadistic side coming out. Instead, he opens Doyoung’s pants to palm him through the briefs. The pants are wet but his briefs are drenched. 

“Feel good?” Johnny questions, Doyoung nods. Panting and resting his head on Johnny’s shoulder, his bangs are pushed away, forehead wet with sweat. Cheeks flushed and so is his cock. Johnny licks his lips as he pulls it out from the confines of uncomfortable clothing. Johnny takes the dripping shaft and pumps it slowly, not wanting Doyoung to come so quickly. That being said, the younger male is shaking, body twitching everytime Johnny’s palm slides over the sensitive head. Combined with Johnny’s erection rubbing his thighs, Doyoung becomes more worked up. 

“Hyung, more! Faster!” he begs as much as he could without hiccuping on the spot. 

Still, Johnny leans back and makes no effort to fasten his pace. His back resting on the headboard of his bed. Doyoung is on top of him, eyes closed and hips thrusting up into Johnny’s hand, desperate to cum. He makes quite a sight, the flushed head disappearing and reappearing out of Johnny’s fist. Mouth wide open without holding back the sounds. 

“Hmm, you look irresistible, bunny.” Johnny praises, his other hand holding onto Doyoung’s thighs. Soon, he doesn’t even have to move his hand, Doyoung’s just thrusting on his own. He looks lewd, his unbuttoned shirt bunched up around his elbows and pants barely open. 

Doyoung must have been close to cumming, his hips moving erratically so Johnny tightens his fist and watch. “Might have to record you doing this.” he says to the male bouncing on top of him. Doyoung moans and moves faster, just a little bit more. His stomach is cramping, he’s so close. 

He finally cums when Johnny praises him, embarrassing but fulfilling. It takes him more than a minute to come down from his high, Johnny still pumping his cock, white splattering all over the older man’s stomach. Doyoung hunches over, panting and shaking from the overstimulation. 

Not even realising he had been crying from pleasure until another tear falls down his wet cheeks. Johnny pulls him to lie down on his chest after he finally stops. Wanting to stroke the head of hair but his hands are covered in questionable fluids so he doesn’t. Instead, Doyoung curls his body to follow Johnny’s shape but the insistent erection poking his stomach urges him to get hard again. 

“Again?” Johnny laughs when Doyoung’s cock starts to harden again, so quickly too. Truly, the refractory period of a young adult. Johnny shakes his head and Doyoung kisses him. 

“Wanna blow you, can you teach me?” It should not come off as dirty as it should but Johnny’s cock jerks at the words. He’s fucked, Doyoung’s gonna be the death of him.

“Will you, hyung? I wanna be good at it. For you.” he insists again as if Johnny would say no especially when he says it like that. Doyoung always had a nice voice, Johnny knew that but his supposedly ‘bed’ voice is literally soaked in honey for days, so sweet when he wants something. 

 

So when Doyoung finally crawls downwards to pull out his cock, Johnny is already halfway to heaven.. or hell. Doyoung’s eyes are still glistening with tears, skin glowing from his orgasm and lips swollen. It’s definitely too much for Johnny, jumping a little when Doyoung looks up to him with wide eyes while licking the sides of his cock. 

Sucking the head a little before mouthing the whole length, getting it wet. Doyoung said to teach him but he’s doing perfectly fine on his own. He stiffens his tongue to lick the slit before lapping the bulging veins downwards. Johnny groans, his hands tugging Doyoung’s hair. 

“Yes, just like that.” He moans aloud when Doyoung sucks before pulling it out to slather it with saliva. “You’re doing so good, play with my balls, bunny.” Johnny encourages and Doyoung listens well. 

He leaves the head to plunge his face lower, sucking the balls and licking it while his hands busy themselves pumping the big cock. Johnny smells good, is the first thought that runs to Doyoung’s mind. No perfume, just his natural scent, which is especially strong here and that makes him so horny. Blowing Johnny might become a daily thing if it’s like this. Though, it’s far from over. If anything, Doyoung would not let this day end without Johnny cumming in his mouth. Or face, he’s not picky.

Doyoung moves his head however Johnny wants him to, the strong hands gripping his hair directs his movements. Downwards, upwards, however. 

“Now put it in your mouth.” a command falls out of Johnny’s mouth.

Doyoung conforms, he was suckling on the heavy balls before letting it out of his mouth, the saliva pooling inside, leaks and Doyoung lets it. Johnny seems to like it sloppy. Not very gently, he closes his lips around the head before hollowing his cheeks to suck in a few more inches. That earns him a hard tug on his hair and a moan from Johnny. 

“Fuck!” he cursed. 

It’s dizzying, knowing that he’s the one making Johnny feel good and that the older man isn’t holding back on him. He hates being treated like a child and Johnny knows that. 

The hand on his hair turns to two. 

“Suck harder and open your throat, bunny. I’ll teach your little throat how to take me.” It’s hot, the guttural sound Johnny makes when Doyoung does exactly as he’s told. In short, deep-throating is a lot like singing. Doyoung moves further down, gagging when he moves too fast and his gag reflex is triggered. Johnny comforting him when he pulls away. 

“Slowly, sweetheart.” He whispers lovingly, looking straight at Doyoung who’s eyes are welling with unshed tears. 

Doyoung calms down and tries again, he knows it’s impossible to take Johnny on his first try but he gives it a shot anyway. Besides, Johnny is definitely enjoying watching him struggling to swallow his big cock. 

Petting the fluffy hair, Johnny watches Doyoung try to accommodate his mouth to fit him, the bulging cheeks and teary eyes makes him want to just ram his cock down the throat. “Hmm, that feels good, try lowering your adam’s apple, bunny and suck.” Johnny teaches.

Doyoung follows the orders pliantly, humming to avoid gagging, before letting the shaft into his throat. It works but a little hard to breathe. He focuses on inhaling and exhaling with his nose instead, dammit if Johnny wasn’t so unnecessarily big this wouldn’t be a problem. 

The tip is rubbing the back of his throat raw but it isn’t that bad, Doyoung rather likes the feeling of having his mouth full and he could taste Johnny’s leaking precum probably painting his throat. It’s bitter but he likes it. Doyoung swallows when he feels like the precum is going to overflow but with a cock lodged in his throat, all it does is make the cavity tighter. A squelching sound is produced and Johnny bucks his hips up. 

Getting such positive reactions, Doyoung does it again. He learns quickly what makes the older man tick. If only he could get all of Johnny inside him and maybe fuck his throat.. but there’s always a next time. Perhaps in the car, Doyoung rather likes the thought of ruining Johnny’s premium leather seats. 

Languidly, Doyoung tries bobbing his head once. The effect is immediate, Johnny tenses under him and a long groan emits from the older man so Doyoung starts to move his head in a slightly more faster pace. His teeth scrapes across the cock a few times and he apologizes but Johnny seems to not mind it at all. 

Minutes or maybe only seconds pass by and Doyoung becomes much more jittery, he wants to be fucked now. His cock is so hard, straining and it feels like he can cum untouched right now. Johnny must’ve sensed his impatience, that or he couldn’t wait himself, because he grinds his hips against Doyoung once before roughly pulling his head away. 

Doyoung complies, immediately swallowing when his mouth detaches from the cock. He wanted Johnny to cum in his mouth but much better things are coming so he doesn’t complain. The debauched state he’s left in makes Johnny jump and he pulls them together for a quick make-out session. 

“You’re so good to me.” Johnny rewards him with compliments in between kisses. 

His cock is so wet that with enough effort, they can probably fuck without lube but Johnny likes it wet, sloppy and he reaches blindly for the bottle in his night stand. When he pulls away to grab it, Doyoung chases his mouth with a whine. 

He slaps the ass once and the message is delivered though not without a pout, Doyoung whimpers but doesn’t act up again. 

“Take your clothes off.” Johnny orders as he gets up to discard his own clothing and walks out the room. Doyoung wanted to question why but he keeps quiet and pulls off his soiled clothes. He chucks them off wherever and Johnny re enters, in all his naked glory with an unopened water bottle. His cock looks even massive with a front view like this. 

Doyoung drools openly, kneeling on the bed as he stares unabashedly over the faint traces of his own cum on Johnny’s abs which makes his hole twitch. The large cock swings with every move he makes and it’s so hot that Doyoung thinks he can masturbate to just a picture of this. 

Johnny smirks, knowing the effects he had on the younger male, he liked the attention. After all, he did work hard to maintain his appearance. He threads his finger through his hair once before chugging the water down. 

“Want some, sweetheart?” He asks. When Doyoung affirms he does, Johnny moves closer, drinks it without swallowing and kisses him. The younger scientist moans, eyes open when the water transfers from Johnny’s mouth to his. In any other cases, this is nasty but Doyoung couldn’t think anymore, he just wants a cock in his ass. 

Doyoung can’t contain his enthusiasm anymore -not that he had been- when Johnny leaves the bottle on the night stand and pushes him down to the bed. “Turn over.” he obeys promptly. He pushes his ass out just so it would make a flattering picture and Johnny shoves his chest down, raising his ass higher. Silently, Doyoung thanks the many yoga classes he used to attend because this position would hurt like a bitch if he wasn’t as flexible. 

An unexpected smack to his ass makes Doyoung wheeze out. The sting a welcomed experience and Johnny slaps him again, this time on the other cheek before he strokes the pink skin and whispers, “Your ass is so jiggly-” he spanks him again as if to prove his claim before using a thumb to spread it open, exposing the puckered pink hole, “- and your pink hole is pretty. Can’t wait to fuck it until it’s permanently stretched for my cock.” 

The words makes Doyoung cry out in pleasure, he couldn’t wait for that either. He sways his hips, an invitation and he can nearly feel the smug smirk Johnny would have right now but he doesn’t care, just wanna get rammed to the mattress. 

“I’ll stretch you now.” Johnny states. Finally, there was a sound of a bottle uncapping and Doyoung lets out a full body shiver. 

When the first finger enters him, Doyoung drawls out a moan, his head is turnt to the side, cheek squished against the soft bed. He is used to this feeling, he fingers himself often and he’s proud of his toy collection, not at all ashamed of his sex drive. But Johnny’s fingers are foreign, they’re thick and rough as it rubs the inside of his walls. Pushing and turning, looking for that spot. 

In a matter of moments, Johnny pushes in two fingers, the stretch is much more noticeable now and his breath hitches. The explorative digits searched all over slowly, Doyoung can easily direct Johnny where to press but he wants to let the physicist have his fun. 

“Your insides are so soft.” Johnny moans out. When he forces his finger in even more and curls around a certain spot, Doyoung cries out and jumps. Truth be told, Johnny knows where to look for the prostate, he studied physiology before as a mandatory subject but he quite likes the thought of touching Doyoung everywhere, putting his mark, in a sense. 

 

“Hyung, there!” Doyoung begs and Johnny obliges, he pats the spot multiple times with his fingertips, the moans acting as his driving force to do it even harder though not too much that Doyoung cums from this alone. The latter’s cock starts leaking more clear liquid and it pools on the bed along with saliva. Doyoung’s mouth is open and his eyes are closed, chest rising and falling from refusing himself orgasm. 

Johnny pulls out and this time, enters with three of his fingers to which Doyoung complains about being too much and that Johnny can fuck him now. But he’s not taking chances, Doyoung’s hole is tiny and if he fucked him without at least three fingers, it’d tear. So despite the incessant disapproval and gripes from the boy, Johnny continues. 

“Stop complaining, bunny or I won’t fuck you at all.” 

That successfully makes Doyoung quiet down and an apology is quick to leave his mouth right after. 

Though, Doyoung isn’t the only one that’s impatient. Johnny scissors him open roughly and hastily, stretching him just barely but enough. When he pulls out, the hole is gaping and Johnny licks his lips and wonders idly if Doyoung would get mad if he decided to eat him out right now. 

… Yeah he’d definitely get mad so Johnny pushes the thought away for another day. Maybe in the morning. 

 

Hurriedly, he pours the lube to his palm and strokes himself a couple of times before putting the nuzzle of the bottle in Doyoung’s gaping hole and squirts some of it inside as well. Doyoung cries out when he feels it, the cold liquid flowing in him, some leaking out. 

He was halfway through moaning when a blunt tip rests on his cheeks, Doyoung swallows, “Please, hyung.” he pleads. 

The second Johnny pushes in and it dawns to Doyoung that he is much much bigger than anticipated, he wails, his tears fall down shortly after leaving his eyes to wet the bed. 

“Big!” is the only thing Doyoung had the energy to say and when the cock punches deeper into him, only moans and cries leaves his lips. 

Doyoung couldn’t even think. 

Johnny clenches his teeth, waiting to be inside fully before resting for a short second. Just to catch a breath and maybe not cum the second he fucks into Doyoung. 

A moment goes by until Johnny recollects himself. Doyoung had been grinding his hips for a while, edging him to move and when he finally does, a harsh exhale is jabbed out of the younger male. 

The wet friction and squelching sounds when Johnny pulls out before slamming feels amazing, leaving Doyoung breathless. 

Immediately, the pace starts out fast, unrelenting, it just keeps going. 

Doyoung feels his body literally dragged to meet the brutal thrusts. his hands gripping the sheets for support as his hole gets fucked. Johnny’s big cock rubs his prostate with every stroke and his moans doesn’t stop, it becomes more like a continuous scream. Their sex feels animalistic and lewd, Doyoung is left to take it like a good boy. 

A hand, that isn’t forcing his hips down to the huge cock moves to grab his hands. Johnny takes one hand and places it to his back before taking the other one and holds his wrists together. Doyoung is pinned helplessly and he is never more okay being powerless than he is under Johnny’s erratic pounding. 

His cock reaches in so deep, Doyoung thinks it could rearrange his whole internal organs, -he’d let him- and his hole is without a shadow of a doubt, swollen. 

 

“Hyung, hyungie! So big!” Johnny thinks it’s an achievement he made the usually eloquent Doyoung, speechless. With enough effort, he can shut him up completely. 

“Yeah? You take my cock so well, my cute little bunny.” he growled, a low tone from his throat and Doyoung replies back incoherently. Probably agreeing with the statement. 

The bed creaks under them, thankfully not slamming against the wall due to their horizontal position across the bed. Johnny is heady, looking at his lover take his cock like that. The rim is red and swollen from abuse yet it sucks him in with every push of his hips. 

They keep going at it, for minutes, the pace is frantic but they’re both getting close from the foreplay earlier. Doyoung is already babbling nonsense so Johnny releases his hands and towers over the lean body. 

His hand gripping the hips loosen its hold and instead caress over the waist, he cups Doyoung’s chin to turn his head for a kiss. The pace slows down and Johnny grinds his hips in a circular motion, his cock rubbing the prostate languidly making Doyoung sob.

The kiss is messy, more tongue than actual kissing but they make it work, it was more of a need for them to touch each other and show affection. Doyoung eats it up and mewled out, “Johnny hyung.” 

“I got you, sweetheart. Let’s move you, I wanna see your face when you come.” Johnny whisper and pulls out. The reaction is quick, Doyoung whines when his ass clenches around nothing. It felt weird to be so empty but Johnny doesn’t waste a second to flip him over. 

He strokes his thighs, coaxing the muscle to relax before settling in between his legs. He offers Doyoung a warm smile before kissing him again. The younger male purrs by the attention, his chest raising and legs spreading wider to fit Johnny.

He doesn’t tease, way too past that and indulges Doyoung. Grabbing his thighs, Johnny pushes it close to his chest, letting it hook and dangle over his shoulder. This position is good, he noted. 

Every expression Doyoung makes can be ingrained to his brain. He takes his cock and slides inside, taking his time, eyes trained over to Doyoung’s face. The younger male whimpers when he feels the length enter him once again, it feels more intimate this time because he could feel the piercing gaze from the older man above him. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Johnny mumbles out, his right hand hold under his knee while the other goes to stroke Doyoung lovingly and can’t help but plant a short kiss to the plump lips. 

Contrary to before, Johnny starts slowly this time, his hips pistoning in out lazily, trying out various positions until Doyoung lets out a familiar moan. Johnny keeps the angle and thrusts faster, his balls smacking the fat ass. He looks over to where his cock is sinking in the soft walls which is a big mistake because now he’s close to climax but the sight is so enticing. The way the rim dilates to let him in and then sucks like vice when he’s fully buried. Not to mention the cute sounds Doyoung makes when his prostate is rubbed raw. 

 

The pace picks up leisurely, Johnny feels the knot in his stomach tighten and starts fucking into the heat a little harder. He leans over and crashes his mouth to Doyoung, his hand travel to the twitching cock that’s dripping precum to his stomach. Johnny strokes it once before moving to play with Doyoung’s nipples. He flicks it and pulls it harshly, watching Doyoung cry out yet raises his chest, desperate for it to be played with. Johnny licks his lips, there’s so many things he wants to do but he made a mental note to try all of them the next time. He’s getting impatient and so is Doyoung. 

He pulls away and sits up, pushing the thighs all the way down till the knees meet Doyoung’s chest and starts pounding.

“You’re so flexible, bunny and your hole is so fucking good, my dick is gonna melt.” 

They resume the earlier thrusts, ramming into the hole so much that lube starts squelching out around his cock and onto the bed. Doyoung screams, hands trying to find purchase on any surface. He doesn’t realise his eyes are closed until Johnny spits out, “Open your fucking eyes and look at me.” so Doyoung obeys.

“Good boy.” 

His lids couldn’t open all the way because of the tears, the liquid flowing freely and his mouth opens and closes without words leaving it, just wanton sounds. 

Oh how pretty Doyoung looks with his eyes half open, hazed with pleasure and lustful mewls pour out in between those sinful lips that had sucked him off, basically gagging for it. Johnny finds himself wanting to protect and ruin him at the same time. Best thing is Doyoung would let him, love it even. The thing with good boys like Doyoung is that they’ll take any chance to be bad just to be handled roughly.

A few more minutes of mindless ramming, Johnny climaxes, cock pulsing as it lets out a steady jet of cum deep into Doyoung’s ass. The warmth that envelopes his inside pushes Doyoung over the edge and he orgasms. Eyes rolling back and toes curling as his cock lets out spurts of semen all over his own chest, some even landing on his collarbone. 

Johnny etches the look of Doyoung orgasming into his mind. He humps into Doyoung weakly just to chase his pleasure and strokes Doyoung’s cock, milking him dry. Their induced pleasure winds down slowly. Doyoung heaving up and down, inhaling as much oxygen as he can and Johnny watches him before tugging him into his arms.

As soon as Johnny pulled out, warm come trickles down Doyoung’s thighs and he flushed furiously. The culprit had the audacity to laugh before collecting the leaking semen, making sure to finger the well used hole some more before pushing his fingers into Doyoung’s mouth who welcomes it. He moves his tongue sensually, licking in between the fingers to get all the sticky fluid and swallows, making a show out of it. 

 

“Fuck, you’re perfect.” Johnny breathes out and kisses him softly. 

They smile into the kiss and Doyoung amazingly has the energy to giggle when Johnny noses down his neck and plants a few smooches there. “Stop, I’m ticklish there.” he whines when Johnny bites his ears, the beg falls short to Johnny but he pulls away with a forehead kiss. 

“I’m sorry.” so he says but Johnny doesn’t look apologetic at all. If anything, he looks smug as hell. 

The post-sex cuddle is amazing, even more so than the sex.. okay maybe not, but it’s still wonderful. They stripped the comforter off the bed and is blissed to find out the sheets underneath are pristine because of how thick the comforter was. Doyoung snuggles up to Johnny happily, naked and without a blanket to cover them. It wasn’t that cold and they sweat a lot earlier so the cool air prickling their skin is a pleasant feeling. 

They shared more affectionate kisses and fond touches, Johnny holds Doyoung’s waist tight and the latter lays his head on the older man’s chest, listening closely to the steady heartbeat. They talked a little, more like Johnny showering him with praises and Doyoung keening over it. They must’ve fallen asleep at some point, neither of them knew who shut down first but the next time they open their eyes, it’s morning. 

 

“Hyung, nooo.” Doyoung fusses, “I’m trying to cook!” 

Johnny doesn’t listen, his arms around Doyoung’s waist stays where it is and he kisses the exposed nape. 

“I’m sorry, doie but you look so good wearing my clothes. And you smell like me.” he explains, pressing his nose to the back of Doyoung’s ears and smells him. 

The younger grumbles out but doesn’t say anything further, instead he finishes cooking breakfast for the both of them. Both of them are starving after last night’s endeavour so they ate silently and quickly. They both have work today, it is after all a weekday and Doyoung silently curses himself for having zero self restraint because now he will be limping at work. 

 

Johnny fucked him so hard, he walks like he still has a fucking cock up his ass. And not to mention the hickeys that littered his neck like he got mauled by a tiger. Purple and red blossoming in spots, the blood vessels popped under his skin from Johnny sucking into it so harshly. Yet, Doyoung finds himself loving them. It wasn’t a problem, he could always wear a turtleneck to cover it. 

It seems after last night, neither of them are willing to be far from each other, Johnny nearly always has a hand touching him so they showered together which proves futile because Johnny’s stupid persuasive attitude manages to get Doyoung to bend over the shower glass and eats him out. It was frankly a very pleasant experience. But now they’re both late for work. Of course. 

 

It was before they left the door when the shoe drops. Johnny says it first right after they share a passionate kiss and he whispered it so softly Doyoung would’ve missed it had he not paid attention. 

“I love you.” he says simply but his eyes bore to Doyoung, his gaze piercing but not expectant, and Doyoung thinks it’s stupid of Johnny to think he does not feel the same way. 

So, he tip toed, pulls Johnny down to his level and says it back. 

“I love you too.” 

The shy smile on Johnny’s face afterwards is dazzling and Doyoung falls in love again so he mutters it once more. They were already late but they stalled around. Right at the entrance door, kissing each other, saying I love yous repeatedly as if they’ll never get to say it again. 

It’s cheesy but Doyoung would take this over anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/bunnykingdy) come and talk to me! lets be moots 💖


End file.
